


Tears in the Drizzle

by Veelez (Hyela)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyela/pseuds/Veelez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson/Allison<br/>Rated PG-13 for a dog’s death<br/>Alternative Canon: Jackson is the one who finds Allison with the dog, a little further into S1<br/>Jackson can be compassionate. When he’s tired and there’s no one to look at him and reproach him his moment of weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears in the Drizzle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homoeroticismforthewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoeroticismforthewin/gifts).



_Water is my eye_  
 _Most faithful mirror_  
 _Fearless on my breath_  
 _Teardrop on the fire_  
 _Of a confession_  
 _Fearless on my breath_  
 _Most faithful mirror_  
 _Fearless on my breath_  
~Massive Attack, Teardrop

  
Jackson found Allison on the side of the road as he was driving back home. He could barely see her because of the misty, rainy weather, but he saw that she was kneeling on the ground behind her car without even an umbrella or a raincoat to protect herself. She would catch a cold. Hell, perhaps she was already hurt. Jackson promptly stopped the car in front of Allison’s. When he got out, the rain immediately proceeded to soak him up to the bone. His nice shirt and black pants were ruined. Fortunately, he didn’t have anywhere to go anymore, because Lydia blew him off.

  
Allison didn’t react when he crouched next to her, and she didn’t jump when he put his hand on her shoulder. She was staring down and her eyes were a little puffy, showing that she had cried. He followed her gaze and saw it. The dog.

In front of Allison was a small blonde dog, obviously dead. It did not take a genius to make the good conclusion on what had happened. Allison had not seen the dog and had ran over it with her car. And now, her sensitive self was feeling extremely guilty over it, to the point of staying in the rain, dirty and glossy-eyed, uncaring about being cold and rain-drenched.

Personally, Jackson couldn’t have cared less about the dog. He never had one and never wanted one. He was not exactly an animal person per se. However, he knew about being upset for seemingly silly things, and he sort of knew about loss. Losing something he never had, that should have belonged to him, but never did.

“Allison,” he began, trying to be comforting, “Allison I know how you might feel right now, but there’s nothing you can do for the mut anymore. It’s dead. It’s not worth getting yourself sick over it.”

She looked up at him, throwing him a distressed glare, and crossed her arms.

“Look, it came out wrong... I am not judging you for being sad. Death is sad. But all I’m saying is that it’s better if you don’t join him, huh? And with that rain, you will catch something. It’s freezing.”

“I–I know...,” she started, “But I don’t know what to do with the dog... I can’t let him here! It’d be even crueller for him...”

Jackson bit his tongue before he could say that the dog wouldn’t be able to care at this point. Not the time for sassy, insensitive remarks. He looked at the pup. It wasn’t bloody or too disgusting looking. It was just... deformed. Deformed and wet. A gross idea came through Jackson’s mind.

“Huh. Have you... thought about bringing him with you? To the vet? I don’t know, might be the thing to do. I doubt you really want to dig up a grave for it in your yard.”

“Not really... I’m not that affected... but... It’s going to sound silly, but I thought about bringing him with me, and I tried to take him, but each time I want to touch him, I just start crying.” she sniffled. “I don’t think I can do it. It pains me just to look at it. I know, I know. Shit happens. But I caused death and... I must be tired, because I feel overly horrible.”

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s not that silly. I think it’s rather... err... noble of you. It means that you have compassion. Empathy. That you are nice!”

Allison snorted, but she smiled. It gave a funny feeling to Jackson. Like something warm in the pit of his stomach. Perhaps there was a bit of pride mixed up in that. And perhaps that was what made him go one step further.

“Okay, listen: I’ll do it for you. I’ll take the dog to the vet or whatever. It’s on my way. So... no need to worry anymore. Just think about happy stuff and about putting on a smile for me tomorrow at school.”

Jackson could not believe himself when he said it. Neither did Allison, apparently, because she looked at him with these wild, incredulous eyes, her mouth hanging open. He scratched his neck and shrugged.

“You need the help, no? I doubt that another dummy will pass and propose it to you. I feel generous. Don’t throw me that look, it’s almost insulting.”

“No, no! I don’t want to insinuate that you are not the kind to help people in distress!” she protested.

‘I’m not,’ Jackson thought, ‘you should know by my daily attitude that I don’t usually help people for nothing. That must make you special.’

“It’s just,” Allison went on, “That it’s a little morbid to ask that from you. Carrying a dead dog that you have nothing to do with...”

“I really don’t care about that. But I could change my mind, so... hurry up and accept.” he said, grumpily, staring at the dog.

He felt cold hands taking his face and turning it towards Allison’s. She was smiling bashfully, gratitude evident in her pretty brown eyes. Jackson smiled in turn.

“You are icy.” he simply commented.

“Oh... I’m been here for a little while... I hope it doesn’t repulse you?”

“Why would that repulse me? I just want you to get warmer before you become a walking corpse.” He saw her wince, “Sorry. Inappropriate.”

“That’s fine... but I’m glad that you don’t find the cold too repulsive.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“Because my lips are cold too.” she answered. She did nothing for a few seconds, like waiting for his approval. He tipped his head on the side and smile sweetly, suddenly craving that kiss like that was something he had wanted all day without any means to get it. Like something he didn’t know he missed.

It came, a simple kiss on the lips. Allison rubbed the space between Jackson’s ears and cheeks with her thumbs, and then passed her tongue on his lips, just once, before retracting.

“This is totally meant as a platonic thank you. Maybe I shouldn’t have, what with Lydia... Now I’m going to feel bad about it.”

“Ah, Lydia doesn’t need to know. My... mother kisses her sister on the lips all the time. Maybe uses less tongue than you do, though.”

She smiled at him, her good mood retrieved, a ray of sunshine lost in the rain.

“Thank you, Jackson. You’re a nice guy.”

“Y-yeah, well, don’t you forget it,” he said, feeling a little lame.

In the end, she just watched him carry the dead dog in the trunk of the Porsche (fortunately, the dog was a small one, or he’d had to put it in the back of his car. Ew). Then, she hugged him and wished him goodbye. He got behind the wheel, but did not start the engine yet, waiting for Allison’s car to be out of sight in the mist. A shiver passed through him and he only then realized how cold he was feeling, how wet he had become. He also felt the weight of a peculiar kind of loneliness press on his heart. A sigh escaped him. But somehow, it all felt worth it, like the first step towards something big, something better.


End file.
